1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fitting and crimping connection end-pieces on the stripped ends of electric conductors.
It is known that this type of end-piece is frequently used for facilitating the connection of flexible multistrand electric conductors covered with an insulating sheath to clamping terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is usually formed, for example as described in the patent FR No. 1 468 859 in the name of the applicant, of a tubular metal element intended to receive the stripped end of the conductor, and an insulating sleeve which extends the tubular element on one side and in which the end of the insulating sheath is engaged.
Of course, this end-piece may be fitted manually using traditional tools. However, this method, which is too costly in time and labor, is not suitable for industrial high rate wiring productions.
This is why machines have already been proposed for automatically fitting these end-pieces, comprising more particularly:
an end-piece supply device;
means for guiding the end of the conductor which it is desired to equip and holding it in position;
a device for stripping this end;
a device for fitting the end-piece on the stripped end of the conductor; and
a device for crimping the end piece once it is positioned on said end.
Considering the fact that in most of these machines the distribution station and the station for receiving and holding the end of the conductor in position and fixed and are situated at different positions, it is necessary to provide a transfer device for receiving the end-pieces delivered by the distributor and then transporting them as far as said reception and holding station where the end-piece is generally fitted and crimped. Usually, this transfer device includes a crimping device associated with an end-piece reception means as well as possibly a stripping device.
The invention provides more particularly a device of said type for fitting and crimping end-pieces, in which access by the transfer device to said distribution and holding stations takes place following relative translational movements between said stations and said transfer device, during which translational movements the end-piece reception means is held in position coaxially with the station to which it accedes.